


PWP Collection

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: What's fluffier than kittens?





	1. Chapter 1

A Stop On the Way Home

Leonard didn’t mind the weekend trips to New York, but he hated getting back into Los Angeles at three in the morning. He was tired, hungry, drunk, in desperate need of a shower, and grumpy. Most men in his position would go straight home, get cleaned up, then sleep as much as possible before waking up for work. But Leonard had more pressing needs than that. He only needed one thing, and he drove directly to the tiny apartment from the airport, wide awake, buzzing on caffeine and adrenaline. He knew the route like he knew the back of his hand, and the traffic was non-existent that time of the morning. A mere forty-five minutes after the Red Eye from New York touched down, he was standing outside Bill’s door. 

One knock was all it took. Bill always looked the same when he opened the door. Rumpled. Soft. Like maybe he had been sleeping. But his eyes were as bright and alert as always. So maybe he had been waiting up. Bill always moved in one fluid motion. With one hand, he pulled Leonard close, and with the other hand, he shut the door. In the next breath, Leonard’s shoulders were pushed up against a solid wall, and his lips were crushed by Bill’s hungry mouth. 

Trapped, overwhelmed, Leonard parted his mouth and let Bill consume him, taking whatever he wanted. Bill never commented on the taste of stale booze on his breath, never complained about the stench of cigarette smoke, never asked him where he had been, or how long he’d be staying. He just kissed Leonard like he wanted nothing more than to completely absorb everything about him, until nothing separated them. Until boundaries ceased to exist. 

Bill pulled at his shirt, yanking it until the buttons tore open. Leonard responded in kind, though he was more interested in Bill’s boxers. Every time the two of them broke apart for breath, he shuddered with disappointment. When they started to move, he wasn’t sure if he was pushing Bill, or Bill was pulling him. Either way, they were fumbling, trying desperately to get past the barriers between them. 

By the time they reached the couch, Leonard’s fly was unzipped, his hard cock jutting in front of him. Bills boxers were forgotten on the floor, his t-shirt pushed up to his chin. The apartment was always too dark. Leonard wanted a chance to admire the other man, but Bill didn’t seem interested in giving him that chance. 

Bill grabbed the back of his neck with strong fingers and held him close while he whispered, “I’m ready for you.” 

The same four words every time. Always the first words of the night. Sometimes the last words, too. And the only words Leonard needed. The first time, Leonard hadn’t quite known what that meant, but now he understood. He pressed Bill to the couch and pulled his legs around his hips. Without further warning, without another second of hesitation, he slid his cock into Bill’s waiting, lubed ass. 

They both shouted, but the sounds were quickly muted by a hard kiss. Bill clung to him, arms and legs wrapped around Leonard’s taller, thinner frame. His lips throbbed from the strength of the kiss. His cock throbbed in the tight heat of Bill’s ass. Bill throbbed beneath him. He always tried to take it slow. He always tried to be measured, to make it last, because God knew he wouldn’t get another chance at Bill for another week. Maybe longer. 

But one couldn’t be measured with Bill. He gave all of himself, and demanded as much in turn. Leonard had no choice but to comply. He moved his hips faster, harder. Soon he was pounding into Bill’s body. All of the emotion he held back during the week, all of the anger and frustration brought on by production, all of the smiles and laughs he didn’t indulge in, all of the confusion, all of the desire, even his exhaustion, poured out of him. 

And Bill took it. He moaned in encouragement. He dropped his head back, looking like a wanton, reveling in it. Accepted the punishment like he deserved it. Like a part of him craved the pain. He enjoyed pushing Leonard over the edge, and Leonard had no problem pulling Bill down after him. Until both of them exploded, and the whole world broke apart, except for the two of them, moving desperately, holding on with all their strength. 

After all, the bruises would fade.


	2. Porn with Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's fluffier than kittens?

“Bill, I think your boot is meowing.” 

Bill laughed. “I told her to be quiet.” 

“Her?” 

“Muffin.” 

“Who’s Muffin?” Leonard asked, wonder if he even wanted to know the answer. 

“My new cat.” 

“You got a cat?” 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I like cats. Haven’t you heard? I chase pussy all over Hollywood.” 

Leonard decided not to dignify that with a smile. “Dobermans love cats, too, I’ve heard.” 

“My Dobermans are better trained than that.” 

“Why do you need a cat?” 

“You won’t ask that question once you’ve met her.” 

Another meow from Bill’s footwear cut off his response. Bill nodded at it, as if to say, Go ahead. Have a look. 

Leonard bent and peered into the abandoned boot. A pair of bright green eyes peered back. The cat’s little face was yellow and white, and it looked back with curiosity. But no fear. He could tell just by looking at little Muffin that she didn’t have a cowardly bone in her body. She would probably rule Bill’s entire pack of Dobermans with an iron claw. Once she was big enough to escape a boot on her own. 

He scooped her out of the shoe, holding her easily in the palm of one hand. She meowed again and blinked, her little body already vibrating from the force of her pleased purring. 

“She likes you.” 

“She’s cute. Where did you get her?” 

“Found her on the lot. I’m not taking her home until I know for sure she’s a stray.” 

Leonard pet the top of her head, running his finger between her ears. She lifted her head, pushing herself into the caress. “Don’t you ever give her any attention?” 

“I give her plenty of attention.” 

“Then why is she acting like she hasn’t been pet in days?”

“Because she likes you. Trust me, I know the signs.” 

Leonard’s lips quirked. “Well, you do have a tendency to vibrate when I stroke you.” 

“I’ve been known to purr a time or two, too.” He reached out and scratched behind her ear. “I wouldn’t mind demonstrating.” 

Leonard turned away from him. “Don’t be greedy. I’m giving your cat some affection.” 

“She’s had enough.” 

“She hasn’t. Look, she’s starved for it.” 

“I’m starved for it, too.” 

“Oh, you are not. I have it on good authority that you’ve been getting plenty of affection.” 

Bill stood behind him and held him by the shoulders. Leonard knew what was coming before it happened, but he couldn’t help a small laugh as Bill kissed his neck, find the ticklish spot just below his ear. “Let me show you how playful I can be.” 

“You just don’t give up, do you?”

“Nope. That’s my most charming quality.”

“No, it’s not. You just know how to break people down.” 

“Is it working now?” Another kiss on his neck. And then another. And another. Leonard had no choice but to drop his head to the side, allowing Bill all the room he needed. 

“It might be.” 

“You know, I think Muffin likes her boot. You should put her back down.” 

Leonard didn’t argue this time. He bent to carefully deposit the kitten into the shoe. When he straightened again, Bill claimed his mouth. Leonard happily parted his lips. Bill could be annoying sometimes. Obnoxious, even. But Leonard always gave in, in the end. And it was always worth it.


	3. Phone Sex

The phone startles him out of sleep, and he reaches for it without thinking. “Hello?” 

“Hey. It’s me.” 

He moans. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“Um…I think it’s three for you.” 

“It is three for me.” 

“Well, it’s only midnight here.” 

“That’s wonderful. You know, I have to be up in like two hours.”

“I know.” 

“Then why are you calling me?” The words come out harsher than he intends, but his brain is fuzzy, his eyes hurt, and he needs a drink. The hotel sheets are itchy against his slick skin. It had to be at least eighty degrees in his room. 

“Because I…I miss you.” 

“You do?” 

“I was dreaming about you.” 

“What about me?” 

A brief pause and then, “I was dreaming about your mouth.” 

His cock twitches a little at the declaration. “Oh?” 

“I don’t know if anybody has ever told you this, but you have a great mouth. It’s the perfect size. Not too big, not too small. That’s important. More important than people might think.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes. Trust me, I’m an expert. I’ve seen a lot of mouths. I’ve touched a lot of mouths. I’ve kissed a lot of mouths.” Another pause. “I’ve fucked a lot of mouths.” 

Now his cock is at full attention, and he forgets that just three minutes earlier, he had been in a deep sleep. He doesn’t touch himself, though. Not yet. “I never knew that about you. That you were an expert.” 

“I never thought to mention it before. But see…I’ve had this dream. You were on your knees, and you were staring up at me. And I knew that you wanted me. I could see it in your eyes. I had never seen anybody look so hungry for cock. Like a little slut. And I thought to myself, I could make you beg for it if I wanted to. Make you beg for my cock. Do you think I could?” 

He swallows and shivers, and now he can’t tell if he’s hot or cold. “I don’t know.” 

“Let me hear it. Let me hear you do it.” 

“I can’t…” 

“Just remember all those times you wanted to beg for it before. And don’t tell me you didn’t want to. Let me hear it.” 

His throat feels like sandpaper, and his tongue feels thick against his teeth. How could he be expected to form real words? He rolls onto his stomach, trapping his cock between his stomach and the mattress. It doesn’t help. It makes him ache more. 

“Please, let me have your cock.” 

“I don’t believe you. Beg me for it. I need to know how much you want it.” 

“Please. Please, let me have your cock.” He closes his eyes, imaging himself on the floor with his mouth open. And that perfect, thick cock hovering just inches away. All he has to do is make it clear he wants it. And oh, God, he does. “Please, Len. Let me have your cock. I want to taste it. I want to feel it against my tongue. I want…I need…you to fuck my throat. Please. Please, I’m begging you.” 

“That’s it. You want me to feed you my cock?” 

“Yes,” Bill answers quickly. “Fuck, yes.” 

“You want me to pound into your throat?” 

“I want you to choke me with it. I want you to hold me down so I’m forced to take every inch.” The words come out in short gasps as he begins to move his hips. It might have been easier to just stroke himself, but Bill needs the friction and the pressure of the bed. It feels more like he’s with another person. 

“That’s exactly what I dreamed about. But I didn’t have to force you to take anything. You just opened up and swallowed it all. And you didn’t resist me when I held the back of your head…you like that, don’t you?” 

“Yes,” Bill chokes out. 

“I thought so. I held the back of your head and I fucked your face. I could feel everything. Every moan. Every time you gasped for breath. I could even feel your pulse in your throat. When you swallowed around me, I thought I would die. Do you ever dream like that?” 

Yes.” He’s moving faster now. His skin feels too tight. Now he doesn’t just see himself on his knees. He imagines the weight of Leonard’s cock down the back of his throat. He imagines it, and he needs it. The fact that Leonard is three thousand miles away doesn’t do anything to stem the desire. At that moment, he thinks he might take anything he could get, including some stranger off the street. As long as he can close his eyes and pretend it’s Leonard. 

“Do you dream about me fucking your mouth?” 

“Yes. And…my ass.” 

“Ooh. You want me to bend you over your bed and slam into you?” 

“Yes. I want…I need…you to fuck me. Sometimes, I think about it. Sometimes, I use my fingers and pretend it’s you.” 

The sharp gasp is better than any words. Finally, he knows he’s scored a point. Now he sees Leonard in his bed, cock in hand, phone cradled against his ear, eyes closed. 

“Len, do you want to fuck me? Do you want to feel just how tight my ass is? I’ll beg for that, too. I’ll beg for anything from you. Please, Len, please. Fuck me until I can’t take it. Fuck me until I beg you to stop. Fuck me until I can’t even walk.” 

“Bill…” The word breaks, and Bill knows he has the upper hand. He’s throbbing like a giant bruise. Every inch of him is desperate for contact, and his cock his covered in pre-come, but he has the upper hand. “I don’t want to bend you over the bed.” 

“What do you want to do?” 

“I want you to ride me. I want to lay back and watch you.” 

“Yes,” Bill hisses. “I’ll ride you. All night. Can you see that now? Are you thinking about that?” 

“I am…I am…” 

“Don’t stop thinking about it. I can feel you…stretching me….splitting me in two.” 

They both stop speaking. Their heavy breathing, punctuated by the occasional moan, is enough to carry the conversation. Bill is certain they’re both seeing the same thing. He doesn’t need Leonard to describe it. He moves his hips faster and faster. The bed frame shakes, the headboard pounds against the wall. 

“I’m going to come…come inside of you…” Leonard gasps. 

“Yes. Yes. Don’t stop.” 

Then his stomach and the bed is coated in hot, sticky fluid. He shoots again and again, his ass clenching, as if squeezing around something hard. A small shout alerts him to the fact that Leonard has shot his load, too. Probably catching each long strand within the palm of his hand, his long fingers coated in his fluid. 

“Sorry,” Leonard finally murmurs. 

“Don’t be.” 

“I woke you.” 

“It’s fine. I’ll be back asleep soon.” 

“Do you think…” 

“I don’t know,” Bill interrupts. “Maybe one day.” 

“Yeah.” There’s a click, then Bill hears nothing but silence. 

Maybe one day he thinks before dropping the phone in its cradle.


	4. Slow and Sultry Porn

The sun sliced through the window on a strange angle. Leonard felt it warming his face, but he didn’t open his eyes. He rolled to his side, expecting to find a warm, sleepy figure beside him, but the bed was empty. He still didn’t open his eyes. He had been dreaming, and he wanted to hold onto the fading fragments and images for as long as he could. The alarm would be going off soon, shattering what remained of the pleasant butterflies fluttering in his stomach and chest. The other side of the bed was still warm, and it still smelled of Bill’s skin and hair. He rolled over into the warm spot and wrapped his arms around Bill’s pillow, burying his face in it, and hoping sleep would claim him once more. If only for a few precious seconds. 

“You know it’s time to get up right?” 

Leonard chose to ignore the voice. 

“The alarm should have gone off two minutes ago.” 

“Why didn’t it?” Leonard grumbled. 

“I thought you’d appreciate it if I found another way to wake you up.” 

“I don’t want to wake up.” 

“Yes, you do. You’ve got a big day today.” 

“No. You kept me up all night. I need my sleep.”

Bill chuckled. A sound that was as warm as the early morning sun. “I think anybody would say that it was you who kept me awake all night.” 

“Then why are you all…cheery?” Leonard’s eyelids had weights on them. And the pillow smelled better than ever. If he could just have five more minutes…

“Because I’ve already had my coffee. And there’s some in there for you, if you get up.” 

“I don’t want any.” 

Warm lips touched the back of his neck. “Yes, you do. You love my coffee.” 

“Go away.” 

Another kiss. This time, Bill’s mouth lingered on his skin. His lips were warm, too. Like he had, in fact, been drinking coffee. “If you get up now, I’ll wash your back in the shower.” 

“You’re so annoying when I’m tired.” 

“Am I?” He kissed a little bit lower. “You don’t actually sound annoyed.” 

“I am,” Leonard said thickly. 

“I don’t think I believe you.” He kissed Leonard’s spine between each word, still moving slowly down his back. Leonard’s head still fuzzy, but his body was waking up beneath the light caresses. His throat had tightened, and his cock was stirring to life. Bill’s mouth was magic. He always responded. Even if he didn’t want to. 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re not pushing me away.” 

“I’m too tired.” 

“So, all I have to do to have my wicked way with you is completely exhaust you?” 

“You’ve already had your wicked way with me.” 

“Funny. That’s not how I remember it. By the way, you’re now running five minutes late.” 

Leonard sighed. Bill was at the small of his back now, and there was spot…just to the right…one that always made him squirm. Bill found it, and raked his teeth across the sensitive skin. Before Leonard could complain, he soothed the mark with his tongue and lips. 

“Then you should let me up.” 

“Nope.” 

“No?” 

“You already had your chance to get up. Now you have to let me finish what I started.” 

“My God, Bill, we’ll never get to work.” 

Bill chuckled again, like Leonard knew he would. He skimmed his mouth down Leonard’s ass, his hot breath almost as heavy as his tongue on the flesh. Leonard tensed, his stomach tying itself into a neat knot. There’s one thing that Bill could do that would literally destroy any chance of Leonard getting out of bed. They’d get in trouble with all the suits from the director on up. Bad things would happen if Bill licked him in that one place…

Bill didn’t, though. He bypassed it in favor of Leonard’s balls. He pulled them between his lips, sucking on each one in turn. Leonard had opened his mouth to say something about needing a cup of coffee, but as the suction increased around his sac, his desire to speak decreased. 

“Bill…” 

“Hmm?” 

Leonard gasped for breath and Bill finally released his sac. But only so he could reach for Leonard’s cock, pulling it backwards, between his legs. As soon as he could reach it, he dragged his tongue along the underside of his shaft, from the base to the very tip. 

“Bill…we’ve got to get up…” 

“Can’t now.” 

“Why not?” 

“You taste too good. And I need to get my fill.” 

Bill’s lips closed around the crowd, and Leonard’s protest was lost. Bill’s mouth formed a tight, perfect ring around the flesh. He didn’t know anybody who could give head like Bill did, and as soon as he began to suck, Leonard forgot everything. There wasn’t a job to go to. There wasn’t a million obligations waiting for him. There was only the scent of Bill’s hair, filling his nose, and the pressure of Bill’s hot mouth wrapped around his most sensitive flesh. 

A light hand on his hip prompted him to pull his knees beneath him. That allowed Bill enough room to slide his head between his thighs, his mouth still glued to Leonard’s cock. The hand on his hip pressed down. Most of the time together, they didn’t even speak. Which was good, because when they talked to each other, things seemed to fall apart. But when they were silent, when it was just their bodies and their hunger, everything worked so perfectly. Now he rocked back, sliding his cock into Bill’s waiting mouth, until he felt the tip brushing against the muscles of his throat. 

Bill silently urged him to continue. Usually when he got this far, he lost his mind. But this time, he didn’t. He was still too blurry around the edges, too intoxicated by sleep and the smell of Bill’s skin. He responded to the pressure on his hip, moving only when Bill guided him. But it didn’t feel like either one of them was in control. They were just moving together, and the pressure and friction around his shaft was too much for any one person to stand, and not enough, and he wanted more, and he ached. The morning sun covered them like a blanket, and he ached for more. It was an ache that Bill would never be able to touch, because his very existence created it. The more Bill gave, the more he ached. There was no cure. Just another fix. 

And another fix. 

And another. 

Bill wrapped both arms around him, and encouraged him to move faster. He did, but only because Bill was dragging him down, making him rock back and forth. The tension under his skin increased, his muscles pulling tight. He shouted into the pillow, surprised by the surge of pleasure that swept through him. Another surge followed. Everything that had been tight turned into jelly. His cock jerked against the roof of Bill’s mouth, and he tried to pull free before he erupted, but Bill refused to let him move. He held him down, groaning as Leonard finally exploded. 

Time stopped. He shuddered, his entire frame shaking as he shot his load into Bill’s mouth. Bill’s throat worked and he swallowed each drop, then increased the suction, as if trying to pull more from Leonard’s spent body. Leonard held himself up, until Bill released him, and he was free to collapse on the mattress, a formless mass. 

“I don’t wanna get up.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

Leonard cracked open an eye. “What?” 

“It’s Saturday.” Bill grinned. “I’ll be back when it’s time to get up for real.” 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because you can’t move.” 

Leonard was forced to concede the point. He couldn’t even turn his head. All he could do was bask in the sunlight and think about the scent of Bill’s hair.


End file.
